


God Only Knows

by OTPGirl



Series: Erik and William [3]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Is this a song fic?, It's there at the end, M/M, i'm not sure, it's not the whole point of it tho, there is a song in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: William is finally healed enough to be released from the infirmary and Erik can take him home. William really wants his first dance though.
Relationships: Erik Herbert/William Herbert
Series: Erik and William [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759258
Kudos: 5





	God Only Knows

It’s been almost two weeks since the incident with Nick leading to Erik and William’s less than traditional wedding ceremony. William healed slowly, day by day, and Erik refused to leave his side unless absolutely necessary. John has thankfully taken Erik off of active duty until William is better, knowing that he would just be distracted if he got sent into the field. 

Erik has been taking William on walks around the base every day. At first, they were with him in a wheelchair, then as he got stronger with him leaning against Erik, stumbling over his own feet every so often. He would have ended up face-first on the floor many times during those walks if it weren’t for Erik’s strong arms wrapped around him, firmly yet softly keeping him upright. 

Erik had taken to sitting in the chair next to William’s infirmary bed all night, keeping a vigil over him, determined not to let anyone or anything get to his husband. That lasted all of three nights before William found out about it, and he was not going to allow it to continue. 

“Will I have-”

“Erik I’m not going to let you push yourself to the point of exhaustion. You have two choices about what’s going to happen. One: Tonight you are going to go to your room here at PEIP and get a good night’s sleep there-”

“Not going to happen.” Erik cut’s him off, but William keeps talking. 

“Or two: You can climb in this infirmary bed with me tonight where I can make sure you sleep.” 

Dr. Tudor wasn’t exactly thrilled with the arrangement, but let it happen anyway. She figured that is was a better choice than having Erik taking up his own infirmary bed because he pushed himself too far.  
  
After three weeks of the walks around the base and cuddling in the infirmary, Dr. Tudor declared that William was healed enough to go home. She gave them firm instructions, no strenuous activities, William has to take a break every half hour if he’s up and moving around, and if anything seems wrong, any intense pain or any of the wounds reopen, then they have to contact he immediately. 

They both agree and before long they’re both home with Erik trying to make William as comfortable on the couch. William watches him with clear love and adoration in his face. He leans forward to capture Erik’s lips in a kiss and Erik leans in to meet him halfway. Before their lips can meet William lets out a sharp his and lean’s back against the cushions heavily. 

“Are you alright Will? Do I need to call Dr. Tudor? Maybe you weren’t healed enough to leave the infirmary yet.” Erik was clearly freaking out, hands hovering over William’s arm like he’s afraid to touch him and hurt him more.

“I’m fine Erik, my ribs are still a little sore and I moved too quickly, that’s all.” Erik lets out a sigh of relief at his words. “Come sit next to me.” Erik seems to hesitate for a moment before sitting down on the couch next to William, gently wrapping his arm around the other man. William shifts so he’s leaning against his husband’s chest and lets out a happy hum when he feels a hand start to play with his hair. The two of them sit together contently for a long moment, Bella sitting on the floor next to the couch, her head on the couch next to William’s leg. 

“Ya know,” he says after a moment turning his head slightly so he can see Erik as he talks. “It just occurred to me that we never got our first dance.” Erik tilts his head to the side slightly seeming to be considering what was just said. 

“I suppose we didn’t. You were a little banged up after all.” He didn’t seem to pick up on what William was saying.

“We could always do it now.” William suggested.

“I… I don’t know. Dr. Tudor said-”

“- no strenuous activity, and dancing is not a strenuous activity. Well, at least not the kind of dancing I’m suggesting.” His coy suggestion being picked up on immediately. Erik buries his face in William’s hair, trying to hide the small blush spreading across his face. 

“Will… you could fall and hurt yourself more.” His voice is muffled and William can’t help but laugh, bringing his hand up to the back of Erik’s head, playing with his hair.

“Well… it’s a good thing I have my big, strong husband here to keep that from happening.” 

Erik is silent for a moment before pressing a kiss to the top of the other man’s head as he lifts his own up.

“Okay, just one dance. I have the perfect song in mind.” Erik slips out from his spot behind William and pulls out his phone, searching for the song. Once he finds it he hits play and puts the phone down on the coffee table. As a soft piano starts to play Erik turns to William and extends his hand, a playful smile dancing across his face. William takes his hand, a matching smile on his face, letting lets his husband pull him softly to his feet. 

“I may not always love you  
But long as there are stars above you  
You never need to doubt it  
I’ll make you so sure about it”

The voice on the song croons softly as a pair of secure arms wrap around William, pulling him in close. He rests his head against Erik’s shoulder as they begin swaying softly, Erik quietly singing along to the song. 

“God only knows what I’d be without you  
If you should ever leave me  
Though life would still go on believe me  
The world could show nothing to me  
So what good would living do me”

“God only knows what I’d be without you”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is curious about the song it's "God Only Knows", specifically the Michael Bublé version.  
> Thank you for reading! Come talk to me on Tumblr  
> Ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyokay


End file.
